With the Whole World Watching
by WhiteLadyoftheRing
Summary: Vanessa shares some words of wisdom with Myka. Set 2-3 years in the future. Artessa ArtiexVanessa and Pyka PetexMyka .


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Warehouse 13 and its characters belong to SyFy.

Author's Note: Takes place two or three years in the future. In my headcanon, Vanessa has been living in Univille for awhile and has grown very close to Myka and Claudia.

* * *

**With the Whole World Watching**

"We need a few more minutes," Myka insisted, fixing a barrette into her hair. "Claude? Can you-?"

"Say no more," Claudia replied with a mock salute, and turned to head outside. "I'll let the boys know we need more time to beautify ourselves."

Myka smiled as she heard the door click. Vanessa was steeling herself in the mirror, fussing about a non-compliant lock of hair. She was beautiful, dressed tastefully in ivory, a beacon of hope for the younger (still un-married) woman. Myka only hoped that someday she'd be this happy.

"Getting nervous?" she asked, helping Vanessa into her shoes.

The older woman laughed, holding onto Myka's shoulders for balance. "Of course. But I'd be more worried if I wasn't."

Myka secured the straps and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "I'd be nervous too," she said, then paused, wondering if the question was inappropriate for the occasion. "Is it weird? You know, Hugo … Artie …?"

Vanessa smiled, fingering the locket she wore around her neck. "It is and it isn't," she replied cryptically. "I did love Hugo. I still love him. What we had … that isn't something you just forget. We were young and in love."

Myka bowed her head and smiled, thinking of a day long ago, of a man who had loved her unabashedly, who had shown her so much of what life had to offer. "So what happened?" she asked, because she knew how her own love story had ended, had been ripped from her by the cruel swiftness of death.

The older woman sighed. "Things changed. Hugo changed. I changed. And that happens; it's _supposed_ to happen. The trick is, you have to change _together_. Hugo and I … we didn't. It's as simple as that." She moved to take her bouquet – a simple bundle of white flowers bound by a ribbon. "Science was always more important to Hugo. He risked his life again and again for science and artifacts, and never saw me drifting away."

Reaching for her own flowers, Myka thought of the end of the world, a land of snow and ice that would last a thousand years.

"Arthur," Vanessa continued, her voice softening, "was different. He's always considered _us_ to be just as valuable as the Warehouse, never hesitated to throw himself into danger for my sake. He has always been there for me." She laughed to herself. "I guess you could say he's my partner-in-crime."

_Partner_.

"You have to find the person who's stood by your side through everything," Vanessa said, passing a piece of hard-earned wisdom down a generation. "The one who has changed and grown with you every step of the way. You'll see it in the way he looks at you, as if nothing else in the world matters."

A moment later, Claudia came crashing back through the door. "How much longer do we need?" she asked, and found her own bouquet. "Pete's ready to stall with some of his stand-up, so we _might_ want to hurry."

"Oh, dear," Vanessa chuckled, and checked herself over one last time. "I think we're ready."

They stepped out onto the lawn to find the few guests had gathered into two groups, forming a makeshift aisle between them. At the other end, their male counterparts were shuffling nervously – Hugo (acting as their wedding commissioner for the day) giving a quiet pep-talk to Artie, Steve assessing the state of Pete's tie. Myka smiled fondly at the sight of her partner, and thought of how many times before she'd fixed that same tie.

Someone in the crowd cleared their throat, and at once all eyes settled on Vanessa. Suddenly, Myka understood, not because she saw the endearing look on Artie's face, but because someone else was looking at _her_ the same way. She realized at once that she's had it – that pure, enduring love – all along.

Because while the whole world was watching the bride, _Pete was looking at her._


End file.
